I Turn To You
by dreamkin
Summary: Songfiction about Frodo's internal struggle in Mordor. NonSlash.


__

I Turn To You

…a Lord of the Rings songfiction by dreamkin…

…song written by and property of Melanie Chisholm (Mel C), characters property of J.R.R. Tolkein/New Line Cinema…

I Turn To You 

__

'When the world is darker than I can understand . . .

Frodo Baggins awoke with a start. Bewildered, he looked about him. The whole world was black, black like his dream. But unlike his dream there were no tall figures standing over him no whining, keening shriek in his ears. He instinctively felt under his shirt. Yes, it was still there. Still on its chain, like always. Of course it was. Silly of him to think it had gone, it would never go, it would never leave him. The ring.

__

'When nothing turns out the way I planned . . . 

Frodo sat up and shook of the remaining clutches of sleep. Fully awake, his plight returned to him, and he slumped down. He remembered where he was, in Mordor, the Black Country**. _In Mordor, where the shadows lie._** The old rhyme came back to him as he sat there and for the first time since he had entered the land Frodo realised how true the line was. It was forever dark in this place, and the night was barely discernible from the day. He shivered. He had never meant to come this far, and now wished more than anything else he was back at home at Bag End, or with Bilbo in Rivendell.

__

'When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight . . . 

The hobbit stirred himself from his wishing and looked around. It already seemed a little lighter, although because it was day or simply because his eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark he couldn't tell. From under the ledge where he had slept the great mountain Orodruin, Mount Doom, could not be seen, and he was glad. For although he knew that there was the end of his journey, it discomforted him to even think of it. He had no idea of how to reach the great mountain, nor what action to take if he ever got there. 

But it was too huge a task to think of now. The very thought petrified him.

__

'When I can't sleep through the lonely night . . .

Frodo lay back down, resting his head against his pack. Although it had only been a week or so since he had entered Mordor he already felt that the world outside this black country was only a dream, a figment of his imagination, and that the depressing and fearful landscape of the Dark Lord was all that existed. The hobbit shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep as he sorely needed the rest, but it was too late. He could no more sleep now than knock on the very gates of Barad-dur themselves. He lay in the dark, motionless, until he felt something roll onto him. It was warm, and heavy, and Frodo bolted upright. Turning to look however, his fears were instantly dispelled. It was Sam.

__

'I turn to you . . . 

Frodo flopped back, breathing heavily. It was only Sam: dear, faithful Samwise Gamgee, who had followed him determinedly all the way from the Shire. Frodo felt a pang of guilt when he remembered everything the young hobbit had gone through for the sake of his master. This was quickly followed by terrible sorrow that it was his fault Samwise was here and that the chances of either o them ever seeing the Shire again were slim to none. Without really realising hat he was doing, his arm crept around the sleeping Sam and pulled him over, so that Frodo was staring at his servant straight in the face, Almost as of Sam could feel Frodo gazing at him, the younger hobbit awoke, and opened his eyes.

__

'Like a flower leaning towards the sun

I turn to you

'Cos you're the only one

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down

I turn to you . . . 

For a moment they simply lay there, sapphire blue eyes locked with chocolate brown. Frodo still had his left arm over his friend's side, and Sam slowly placed his right hand on Frodo's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Even though Frodo had said nothing, Sam automatically seemed to know what was wrong.

'It's all right Mr. Frodo. I'm here. Nothing'll hurt you whilst there's still Sam Gamgee to reckon with."

Frodo couldn't help but smile at these words.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. It's just … just … "

He broke off, unable to finish. 

"I know Mr. Frodo."

The chocolate coloured eyes met the blue ones once more.

"I know."

__

'When my insides are wracked with anxiety . . .

Frodo's eyes filled with tears, and Sam hugged him close. Frodo snuggled into Sam's comforting warmth, noticing as he did so the drastic change in his friend's appearance. Gone was the barrel belly that hobbits were most famous for: now Sam seemed thin and strange. In fact, unbeknownst to Frodo, Sam was living off his fat stores and giving most of the food, and the elvish _lembas, _to his master.

__

'You have the touch that will quiet me . . .

Sam wrapped his arms around the older hobbit and held him tightly as he wept. Rocking to the rhythm of the sobs, he made comforting noises in the back of his throat and tried to think of something to say, but no words would come. Delicate speech was not his strong point. Giving up, he was content to simply hold his master and comfort him as best he could.

__

'You lift my spirits, you melt the ice . . . 

Presently Frodo stopped crying and sniffed quietly. Sam wiped away his tears with his own hand and Frodo smiled at him gratefully. 

"Thank you Sam. I'm, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this."

"There now Mr. Frodo, that's a lie. I didn't have to come, I wanted to. I knew you'd need your Sam where you were headed, even if you didn't know so yourself. And I promised Gandalf, don't you remember?

Frodo sighed, and shut his eyes.

"But Gandalf . . . fell, in Moria, Sam. You know that."

"A promise is still a promise Mr. Frodo. You'll never catch Sam Gamgee breaking a promise."

"No, I suppose I won't." Frodo smiled again, and hugged his friend.

'When I need inspiration, when I need advice . . .

They fell asleep like that, entwined in each other's arms, two hobbits against the world and all the power of Mordor. Sam fell asleep first, and for a few moments afterwards Frodo gazed at him once more. Strange thoughts and questions floated through his mind . . . 

__

'Where would I be?

What would I do?

If you'd never helped me through.

I hope someday if you lost your way 

You would turn to me

Like I turn to you . . .

Then, smiling fondly at his servant and best friend, and pulling him a little closer, Frodo Baggins, Ringbearer from the Shire, fell into the first undisturbed sleep he had had since leaving Rivendell. And a faint smile was on the lips of both hobbits as they dreamed.

__

'I turn to you

When fear tells me to turn and run

I turn to you

'Cos you're the only one

Who can turn me around

When I'm upside down

I turn to you . . .'


End file.
